


Haunted House

by MultifandomGal455



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, cute I hope, haunted house au, i love shy jae, jae cries and stuff, parkian fluff, we need more parkian fics in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomGal455/pseuds/MultifandomGal455
Summary: Basically Jae is in haunted house and he's scared, he cries alot. Brian is a monster working there, he helps jae and stuff.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I was lowkey inspired by svt's GoSe haunted house episode, i hope you like it. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.

3rd person pov

Jae isnt scared. Definitely not. He has definitely gotten over his fear and does not feel like running away and hiding inside his blanket and never facing the outside world ever again. Jae tries to convince himself that it’s not even gonna be that scary and that he’s just overreacting, as he makes his way over to the entrance.  
He didn’t want to do this, his fear said hell no, but unfortunately Jae has pride, and that pride overshadows his measly fear. So, yes. Jae agreed to going into the haunted house alone. All thanks to the snake himself, by that he means Wonpil.

“Hello and welcome to the Haunted House! Your mission is to find the key to get out of the building, while also avoiding the ghosts and gouls you’ll meet on the way. Have a spooky time!” The worker explained, showing Jae the picture of the key he was supposed to get. The worker moved aside and opened the entrance.   
Suddenly Jae was frozen, rooted to his spot. He gulped, staring into the inside of the haunted house. ‘Come on, don’t be such a coward. None of it’s real anyway..’ Jae thought to himself while looking determinedly into the haunted house. He took a deep breath and walked in confidently.  
Once he was completely inside, the worker shut the door harshly. Jae flinched. ‘Okay okay.. just find the key and get out’ Jae nodded to himself as he began searching for the key.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Jae still hadn’t found the key. He was getting restless. Jae rounded a corner and stopped himself, wait.. he’d seen this corner before.. Suddenly, the light above him started flickering. Jae noticed this and looked at the light nervously. Jae slowly looked down and looked around him.  
He slowly started inching forward on baby steps when he heard a growl in the distance. He froze instantly. His face turned paler than it already was. He slowly turned around to see behind him, and just like a fucking horror movie, a horde of hideous and scary ghosts and ghouls was behind him, and just when Jae thought it couldn’t get any worse. They started running towards him. Jae’s eyes widened and he ran. Ran as fast and as far as his chicken legs allowed him. His breathing picked up rapidly as he ran and desperately searched for a place to hide.

His adrenaline spiked through the roof as he frantically ran around to find the safety he so desperately craved. Jae found a dark room and instantly ran inside. He backed up into a corner and crouched there, curling up into a ball and putting his face on his knees. ‘oh no oh no oh no oh fuck- this is it. I’m gonna die here. I’m definitely gonna die here’ Jae thought as he heard banging on the door.  
He started hyperventilating, as the door slowly but creepily opened. He couldn’t see that well in the dark, but he definitely could tell that something had entered the room. Tears streamed out of Jae’s eyes as he begged and shouted at the monster infront of him. “Please please please pleasee don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything pleasee don’t hurt me!”

Jae shut his eyes tightly and clutched his legs tighter, “please please please please please please” he was whispering it and saying it again and again like a mantra. His tears didn’t seem to stop, just endlessly streaming down his face. As Jae was panicking, the monster no longer had any intention to catch him and scare him. Instead the monster felt sorry for the crying boy. The monster slowly started approaching Jae apprehensively. The monster inched closer and closer and crouched down next to Jae.

The monster slowly started patting his back and rubbing it slowly. “Yo, you good man?” the monster asked through his mask. Jae slowly calmed down and sighed shakily into his knees. He slowly lifted his head up from it’s previous position on his knees and was shocked to see a monster next to him, his eyes widened and filled with tears again as he put his head back on his knees quickly, hoping the monster would disappear.

The monster realized they still had their creepy mask on, and frantically tried to remove it. “Oh fuck, sorry. I’m so sorry, forgot to take off the mask. My bad dude.” Once the mask was off they went back to comforting the crying boy. Jae had stopped crying again by then and just lost focus and blanked out. “Hello? Are you okay?” The former monster asked and came into focus in Jae’s eyes. 

Jae’s sight started to clear from the previous tears and he started to see the monster that had helped him. Once his eyes was clear, he saw a boy infront of him, he looked about Jae’s age and his hair was slightly mussed and he was sweating in his monster suit. He actually didn’t look too bad.   
Then Jae was hit with the fact that he not only cried and embarrased himself infront of a complete stranger.. that stranger had also been a cute boy. “Uh.. uhm, I-I.. sorry you had to, see that” Jae looked down embarrased and red faced.

The cute former monster immediately shook his head and waved his hands dismissively. “No, it’s all good, you don’t have to be embarrased. Everyone panics and gets scared from time to time.” The cute boy reassured Jae.

“T-Thank you, by the way. For- you know, helping me.. uh what’s your name?” Jae asked the cute boy whilst rubbing his red eyes. Said cute boy shot a grin at him and replied, “Brian. Brian Kang.” Jae nodded and smiled back at him. “Cool. My name’s Jae.” 

Jae offered his hand and Brian’s monster hand shook it. Jae moved to stand up but fell back down again. Brian, now alarmed, looked at Jae with worried eyes. “Are you okay??” Jae nodded in return. “I think my legs are too tired to move, I ran a lot back there. My stamina ain’t too strong either.” Jae chuckled weakly.  
Brian snickered and crouched down, showing Jae his back. “Here, I’ll give you a piggyback” Jae climbed on Brian’s back, securing his arms around Brian’s neck. “Hold on tight” Brian said as he stood up. Jae blushed as Brian held on to his feet. 

When Brian stood up, he expected Jae to be quite heavy with how tall he looked. But was shocked by how light he actually was. “Jae, why are you so light?” He asked as he began walking to the exit. “Oh uh, I don’t gain weight easily, plus I have a lot of allergies so.. yea” Jae explained and Brian nodded along.   
Brian exited the haunted house and saw a short, doe-eyed man sprinting towards them. 

“Jae! Jaeee!” the man shouted. Brian heard Jae groan from his back. The short man finally arrived to where they were. “Oh my god Jae, I was getting worried. You took such a long time!” The short man shouted at Jae. “Ughh Wonpil, I’m fine okay? Brian here, helped me out.” Jae refered to Brian so he did a little wave at short guy that’s apparently named Wonpil. Wonpil finally caught sight of Brian, and smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Kim Wonpil, the loser you’re carrying right now is my friend, Park Jaehyung.” Wonpil waved at him.

Something inside Brian felt relieved when Wonpil said he was Jae’s friend. Brian politely returned his smile and introduced himself, “I’m Brian Kang, and I just met Jae in the haunted house.” Wonpil had a sly grin on his face, “Well thank you Brian. For helping out the chicken.” Brian just smiled and nodded.  
“Hey Brian, can I get off your back now?” Jae whispered in Brian’s ear, his face was red again. Brian hummed and slowly, Jae slid off his back. “Can you stand up?” Brian asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowed. 

Jae met his concerned dark brown eyes and looked down, “Uh yea I can, don’t worry” Jae answered, ears turning scarlet.  
Jae gathered all his courage and looked up to meet Brian’s eyes and said, “Thanks again, for helping me. I wouldn’t have made it without you.” Jae smiled sweetly at Brian and lightly kissed his cheek. Brian gasped, face heating up as he smiled. “I’ll see you around?” Jae asked the starstruck Brian.   
Brian could only nod dumbly at Jae and smile. Jae smiled back and walked away with Wonpil. Wonpil kept smiling cheekliy and winking at Jae for the rest of the day.


End file.
